


La imprudente comandante Shepard

by amandabeicker



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandabeicker/pseuds/amandabeicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que Shepard y Kaidan combatieron juntos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La imprudente comandante Shepard

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers hasta _Prioridad: Citadel II_ , en ME3.

  
Era un hecho: la sala del laboratorio había dejado de estar desierta. Tendrían que haber supuesto que tanta calma no era sino un precedente del incómodo foco de actividad en que iba a convertirse el lugar. Shepard resopló audiblemente, desenfundando la escopeta y cargándola con munición incendiaria con un ligero gesto de fastidio. Estaba bastante claro: las naves de Cerberus sobrevolando sus cabezas auguraban que no iba a ser nada fácil abandonar el planeta discretamente y en silencio.

Kaidan retrocedió con el arma en la mano cuando la sala empezó a llenarse de actividad, pasando los ojos alternativamente de un blanco a otro, disparando sus últimos proyectiles antes de tener que rellenar los cargadores térmicos. El movimiento al que estaba sometido le hizo fallar uno de ellos; con el otro se deshizo del soldado de Cerberus que parecía a punto de cargar contra ellos.

Entre los labios, Kaidan dejó escapar una respiración corta, superficial y apresurada. Ni siquiera tenía tiempo de pararse a respirar. Se dio la vuelta, recargando el arma al mismo tiempo, disparando hacia el otro lado de la ya no tan inmaculada sala de laboratorio.

¿Dónde estaba Shepard? Aquel pensamiento le acudió a la mente como una bofetada, haciendo que su atención sufriera un considerable revés. Dio una voltereta hasta la cobertura más cercana, cruzando el puente, y desvió la mirada frenéticamente de un lado a otro, en busca de señales de la comandante. No había visto fuego cruzado en ninguna parte de la zona donde había acabado él, ni tampoco parecía que estuviera allí, en el puente.

Y entonces, algo pasó a su lado como una exhalación. Shepard corría con una velocidad prácticamente impensable, cargando contra un grupo de soldados, y haciendo que Kaidan perdiera definitivamente la concentración. Su cuerpo refulgía con la energía azul de la biótica cuando chocó contra uno de los agentes de Cerberus y le propinó un descomunal puñetazo.

Kaidan se quedó sin respiración. Alzó el brazo para enviar una onda biótica hacia la zona, aunque era bastante evidente que Shepard no necesitaba ayuda. La energía azul que abandonó su mano derribó momentáneamente dos de los soldados, haciéndoles ganar tiempo. Pero pasaban los segundos, y ella continuaba allí, en medio del grupo de soldados de Cerberus, completamente expuesta y sin posibilidad de retroceder. Kaidan se estaba poniendo histérico por momentos. ¿Por qué Shepard no usaba las malditas coberturas? ¿Por qué tenía que lanzarse en medio del grupo de soldados? ¿Por qué?

—¡Shepard! —gritó él—. ¡El ingeniero está colocando una torreta!

La comandante no hizo señal alguna de haberle escuchado, pero fue evidente que había interiorizado la advertencia. Con el cuerpo desprendiendo biótica, Shepard volvió a cargar, derribando al ingeniero al suelo e interrumpiendo su actividad definitivamente. Entre disparos de subfusil y puñetazos, el grupo de agentes de Cerberus fue menguando hasta que el silencio volvió a imperar en el laboratorio.

—Shepard —Kaidan se acercó hacia ella sin respiración, aún apuntando con la pistola en todas direcciones, por si hubiera quedado algún soldado que no hubieran visto hasta entonces. Cuando llegó hasta su posición, le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse—. ¿Estás bien?

Shepard se incorporó, con una sonrisa cansada deslizándose entre sus labios: —Estaría mejor si hubiéramos podido llegar, coger los datos y largarnos, como estaba previsto. Pero no se puede tener todo en esta vida.

Kaidan negó con la cabeza ante su aparente tranquilidad, aún con el corazón martilleándole el pecho como un loco. No volvió a respirar tranquilo hasta que volvieron a poner los pies en la Normandía.

***

Ya era una hora un tanto avanzada de la noche, pero Shepard aún no tenía en mente retirarse a dormir. De hecho, aquellos días estaba durmiendo un número sorprendentemente escaso de horas, incluso para sus estándares, que ya eran bastante bajos de por sí.

Sus pasos resonaron contundentemente por el pasillo del tercer piso de la Normandía. Había ido a ver qué tal se le estaba dando a Garrus la calibración de los nuevos cañones de la nave y, de paso, a mandarle a dormir de una vez. En cierto modo, le preocupaba que todo el mundo pareciera estar haciendo un número indecente de horas extra aquellos días.

Se detuvo un instante en el pasillo antes de morderse el labio y dirigirse hacia la siguiente parada en su recorrido. La puerta se abrió al detectar su presencia, revelando las tenues luces de la cubierta de observación de la Normandía.

Kaidan le saludó con un movimiento de cabeza desde el interior de la habitación. Estaba sentado ante una pequeña mesa, con varios pads de datos y libros esparcidos ante él, y los ojos puestos en lo que parecían unas aburridísimas estadísticas.

—Oh, por favor… ¿tú también sigues despierto? —le soltó Shepard, con cierta frustración, a modo de saludo.

—Como si fuera fácil intentar dormir estos días —comentó Kaidan, y sonriendo cortésmente, dejó el pad sobre la mesa—. ¿Quién más sigue despierto? ¿Garrus calibrando los cañones?

Shepard dejó escapar una bocanada incontrolada de aire que le indicó que había dado en el blanco: —Está así todo el día, adivinarlo no tiene ningún mérito —indicó, acercándose unos cuantos metros más hacia su posición—. Pero, de todas formas, no es sólo él: parece que toda la maldita nave esté despierta aún. ¿Qué hay que hacer para que descanséis? ¿Cortar la electricidad?

—Todo el mundo está ansioso por ayudar, Shepard —explicó Kaidan con suavidad—. Y tampoco eres la persona más indicada para abroncarnos, ¿no? ¿Qué haces aún dando vueltas por la nave?

—Estoy haciendo mi acostumbrada ruta por la Normandía antes de irme a dormir —aclaró ella, divertida. Aunque, en realidad, era una mentira a medias: sí que iba a retirarse a su camarote nada más hablar con él, pero la hora de cerrar los ojos quedaba aún muy lejos para ella—. ¿Todo bien por aquí?

Kaidan dejó escapar una sonrisa: —Echaba de menos esto, lo reconozco. Sí, todo bien, Shepard.

Ella entornó los ojos. Había algo en la forma en que lo había dicho que le hizo sospechar la existencia de una velada mentira en aquella frase. Y mentirle a ella no tenía ninguna clase de sentido: Shepard podía leerle la cara como un libro abierto. O, al menos, siempre había podido hacerlo, hasta aquella conversación en Horizonte que la dejó sin respiración y que hasta hacía bien poco aún la atormentaba por las noches.

Se cruzó de brazos, dejándose caer contra la pared de la Normandía y dejando escapar un suspiro contenido: —Está bien, Kaidan. ¿Qué te pasa?

Él desvió la mirada, en una indudable señal de que le incomodaba no haber sido lo suficientemente convincente: —No es nada. Es sólo que… esta mañana… bueno. Creo que hacía mucho que no combatíamos juntos.

Shepard asintió, a la espera de discernir de qué iba toda la cuestión en realidad. Kaidan solía seguir una tortuosa trayectoria para decir las cosas; algo a lo que, por muy acostumbrada que estuviera, siempre le hacía perder la paciencia.

—Es verdad —respondió ella, cuidadosamente—. ¿Alguna diferencia digna de mención, mayor?

—Sí. Bueno. Es sólo que no recordaba que fueras tan… _arriesgada_.

Shepard no pudo evitar la carcajada. “Arriesgada”. Sí, suponía que era una buena forma de describirla. Sus miradas se cruzaron, verde sobre marrón, y los ojos de Kaidan le sonrieron, aunque evidentemente a él no le hacía ninguna gracia.

—Sí, es posible que ahora sea un poco menos cuidadosa en el campo de batalla —concedió ella.

—¿’Un poco menos cuidadosa’? Eso es quedarse corto —susurró Kaidan; y desvió la mirada una vez más—. Quiero decir, ¿has hecho una costumbre de lo de pasar de las coberturas y acercarte a toda velocidad a _pegar puñetazos_?

Shepard volvió a sonreír genuinamente: —Sí, probablemente sí. Creo que, con el paso de los años, he ido perdiendo la paciencia y me he vuelto un tanto imprudente.

—Siempre lo has sido bastante —la corrigió Kaidan, prácticamente sin dejarle acabar la frase, y se vislumbró cierto cariño en la forma en que lo dijo—. Pero… al mismo tiempo, también es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti.

El comentario la pilló por sorpresa, provocándole un cálido escalofrío en la columna vertebral y haciéndola romper el contacto visual, incómoda. Era triste, pero cierto: Shepard había dejado de estar acostumbrada a que Kaidan le dijera esa clase de cosas. Bajo las circunstancias presentes, tenerle de vuelta en la nave, bajo aquellos términos inicialmente cordiales, era más de lo que hubiera esperado nunca. Pero, desde el momento en que Kaidan había vuelto definitivamente a la Normandía, las cosas habían ido mucho _mucho_ mejor de lo esperado. Kaidan había resultado ser un constante apoyo, como si quisiera compensar el hecho de haber estado ausente tantísimo tiempo, y la comandante había disfrutado con todas y cada una de sus conversaciones con él. Y ahora, le decía _eso_. Si Shepard hubiera sido de las que se sonrojan (que no lo era), a buen seguro en aquel momento se le habrían subido ligeramente los colores.

—Mira qué bien —soltó entonces ella—. Me alegro de que te guste, porque no pensaba dejar de ser una imprudente.

Él soltó una leve carcajada (cuánto había echado de menos aquella risa). Y, aunque su reacción era auténtica, Shepard le conocía, y sabía que estaba más inquieto de lo que estaba dispuesto a reconocer.

—Pero haz el favor de no preocuparte, ¿de acuerdo? Voy con cuidado cuando hago estas cosas.

—Más te vale —bromeó Kaidan, con un suave tono de advertencia—. De todas formas, te tengo en mi radio de visión… sólo por si acaso.

—Es bueno saberlo —rió Shepard, cruzando los brazos por delante del uniforme azul de la Alianza—. Ahora sí que no necesitaré utilizar coberturas _en absoluto_.

Kaidan negó con la cabeza, divertido: —Tengo la sensación de que esta conversación va a resultar ser contraproducente.

Ella le guiñó un ojo, incorporándose y encaminando otra vez sus pasos hacia la salida de la cabina. Al detectar su presencia, la puerta de abrió con un sonoro sonido hidráulico.

—Kaidan…

—¿Sí, comandante?

—Gracias por preocuparte por mí.

Las palabras quedaron en el aire durante unos largos segundos. Kaidan se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, con una ligera sonrisa.

—Buenas noches, Shepard.  



End file.
